


Drunken Memory

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: M/M, little au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A drunken night between two men.





	Drunken Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr for putting the idea in my head and the plot bunnies for not leaving me alone.   
> Takes place after episode 5 Unearthed if Creek hadn't been as accepting.

Manfred wasn’t sure how he’d ended up drinking with Bobo, somewhere between helping the southerner, both with his wounds and talking about both their relationships, Fiji needing her time and Creek not wanting to be with a conman, they’d started throwing back whiskey and what ever else the Gypsy had in the house.

Now there were more half-empty bottles on the table and the night was pitch black.

The thing both were even less sure of was how they ended up in the Gypsy’s bed, clothes scattered across the floor, lips melded together and tongues twisted as the southerner pushed him into the mattress, pushing into the Gypsy with enough force to make the bed shake. Every touch between them a bruising caress, primal and needy.

It was a drunken high that made the world hazy and bright, chasing away the shadows and sadness.

In the morning they’d laugh it off and move on, neither of them weighed down by a drunken mistake they’d enjoyed. It was never spoken of and the only evidence that remained were the darkly bruised flesh that faded away like a memory.


End file.
